<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The King Of Idris by AlecIsSilver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045467">The King Of Idris</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecIsSilver/pseuds/AlecIsSilver'>AlecIsSilver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac Being an Asshole, M/M, Motorcycles, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecIsSilver/pseuds/AlecIsSilver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood was the King of Idris University. Hot as hell and unavailable, or so he says</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Lydia Branwell/Maia Roberts, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The King Of Idris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one thing everyone knew about Alec Lightwood, the unofficial King of Idris University, it was that he had a line of admirers a mile long. His line of haters nearly as long.</p>
<p>Alec Lightwood was the cliche leading man in every teen movie heartthrob. He was thought of as a combination between Augustus Waters and Tobias Eaton. Cold, calculating and tattooed while also being supportive and helping. It was a strange combination but also perfect to describe Alec.</p>
<p>While he was the king of the school, Alec only had a few close friends. His siblings, Jace and Isabelle, Isabelle's girlfriend Clary, Simon and Alec's best friend Lydia. He also didn't date.</p>
<p>Alec had people, men, women and everyone in between, throwing themselves at him near constantly. He always turned them down, stating he was already dating someone. No one believes him though and continued.</p>
<p>Alec barely glanced up from his phone when Lydia came up to lean against the tree he was under. "I heard Raj was planning a big spectacle for your affections." She said without preamble.</p>
<p>Alec groaned and began walking towards the coffee shop near campus. "You know how much I love turning him down but I'm very much not in the mood today," he said when Lydia caught with his long strides.</p>
<p>Lydia was about to reply when a familiar voice rang through the air. "Branwell!" The pair slowed to a stop and turned to face Jonathon Morgenstern, resident stain on society. "Hey, pretty lady," Jonathon said when he reached them. "Why don't you ditch your dickless prude of a boyfriend and join me in my dorm. I can show a real good time " He smirked.</p>
<p>Alec scrunched his nose in distaste and had to refrain from punching him. Lydia could handle herself.</p>
<p>"Maybe if I didn't have my girlfriend Maia wanting for me and hell was frozen. I'm going to pass. Sorry but not really. " Lydia turned and Alec was about to follow with a smirk when Jonathon started reaching for her.</p>
<p>Alec grabbed him and twisted until it was behind his back and Jonathon was laying face first on the ground. "I'm pretty sure that meant no," he growled. "I shouldn't have to tell you she's not interested in you or that she never will be." Alec looked up and noticed he had started to draw a crowd.</p>
<p>He released Jonathon and Raj made his way through the crowd. "That was so-"</p>
<p>Raj didn't finished before Alec interrupted. "Save it, Raj." He turned and addressed the rest of the crowd. "Lydia and I are not dating. We are both very gay and in relationships with other people. So stop all of this nonsense." Alec sighed and mumbled an "I want my Magnus" under his breath.</p>
<p>"If you have a boyfriend then why haven't we seen him around?" A random bystander asked.</p>
<p>Lydia was by his side as a reassuring presence as he answered. "Because he's in attending Stanford Law School in California. And now we need to get going because I haven't seen him in a year and he's waiting for us." He turned away but was stopped once again.</p>
<p>"Who's that?" He heard a student. Alec turned around and a rare genuine smile appeared on his face. A motorcycle was making its way towards the crowd. The motorcyclist was wearing a black leather jacket with rhinestones spelling CHAIRMAN MEOW on the back and a dark purple helmet.</p>
<p>The man stopped in front of the curious crowd and took off his helmet. Alec barely waited until Magnus was off his bike before throwing his arms around him in a bone crushing hug. He pulled back enough to pull him into a kiss.</p>
<p>The kiss was surprisingly soft. Alec lips collided Magnus' and he smiled into it. One hand was on the back of Magnus' neck while the other rested on his hip. Magnus had his own hand cupping Alec's face tenderly and he melded into him.</p>
<p>Alec pulled away when breathing became necessary and rested foreheads together and smiled. "Hey, baby," he whispered sweetly. "I missed you so fucking much."</p>
<p>Magnus chuckled, "I missed you too, Angel." Magnus playfully smacked Alec's arm before continuing on. "And imagine my surprise when I showed up to see my boyfriend for the first time in a year and you weren't there. And I couldn't wait.any longer."</p>
<p>Magnus glanced over Alec's shouldered at the stunned crowd. When he spotted a smiling Lydia, he raised an eyebrow in question. She simply gestured at Alec.</p>
<p>"Would you mind telling me what's going on?" Alec pulled away, kissed Magnus on the forehead and grabbed his hand. He led Magnus over to the crowd.</p>
<p>Alec gave him a run through of everything that happened before he arrived and then turning to the crowd. "Everyone, this is the love of my life, Magnus Bane. We met 7 years ago in high school and have been together since." Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Any questions?"</p>
<p>A moment of silence passed before Isabelle's voice filled the air. "One did you call him baby? And two, 7 years?! You told me you started senior year. What kind of a brother are you? You wound me!" She dramatically exclaimed with a hand over her heart though she was smiling.</p>
<p>Alec smirked and leaned in to whisper in Magnus' ear, "Prepare to run away."</p>
<p>Magnus untangled himself from Alec and grabbed his hand, ready make their getaway.</p>
<p>Alec addressed Izzy again. "And what would you do if I told you I had been engaged for year?"</p>
<p>Alec heard her squeal but was already being pulled towards Magnus motorcycle before hell could break lose. He pulled Magnus' spare helmet over his head as Magnus took off with his arms around his fiance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>